


If The World Was Ending

by qiingzhu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiingzhu/pseuds/qiingzhu
Summary: Kyungsoo waits because he knows Jongin would come over and stay the night to hold him. He'll come over, he will.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 18





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Jp Saxe fr Julia Michaels - If the world was ending. The idea came so randomly so I hope you'll enjoy it. Pardon my english, I'm suck at it erk :/

The traffic runs slow that evening just when Kyungsoo decided to do his grocery shopping. The groceries are secured at the back seat, seatbelts holding them from spilling all over his car. 

Bored, he turns the radio on and find it quite strange when all the channels are only news. Kyungsoo decided to just listen because it will eventually play songs after. 

The sky today is oddly dark and he could see how strong the wind outside the street. The way trees swaying and how pedestrians walking against the harsh wind blowing. 

"A 4.4 magnitude earthquake just hit the city of Seoul just a few minutes ago. The shock left citizens in alert and panic-" Kyungsoo frown, he didn't even realised since he is still stuck inside his car, just a few blocks away from his house.

"Geologists and earthquake experts quickly rush for a report regarding the sudden hit in our city. Further information will be announce as this is a sudden shock to our country. Everyone is advised to stay at home for safety."

Kyungsoo crash down on the sofa after placing the groceries on its place. He sigh tiredly before opening his can of coke. The weather outside is cold and the sky is getting darker than before. 

He sip his coke as he turn on the television just to keep himself update with the news, hoping for the best that it was just a scare.

He decided to take a bath just to calm himself down from all the stress he has been feeling the whole week. It was indeed a busy week for him and hearing such news does nothing good to his mental state. 

He passes the kitchen and his footsteps halt. He looks over the clean kitchen counter and a smile creep on his face. Kyungsoo remembers it like it was yesterday; when Jongin kissed him gently soon after they stepped inside the house. 

After a night having celebrated both their birthdays, they stumbled back home, a little tipsy and so in love. Jongin kept on kissing him all the way back home and Kyungsoo had to push him away because the taxi driver looked so uncomfortable. Jongin kept saying how lucky he was, and he won't ever let him go. Kyungsoo was the happiest back then, and that night, they didn't even make it to the bedroom.

They were so in love.

Laying down the bathtub, it gets Kyungsoo thinking where is Jongin while the earthquake happened. Was he out somewhere? Was he in the living room? Did he felt the tremble? Was he scared? 

Kyungsoo flutter his eyes close; if he was here Kyungsoo would hold him or he will let Jongin hold him tight. It is a scary experience but to be with someone you love, wrap safely inside their embrace, he wouldn't mind.

Fresh from the bathroom, Kyungsoo ruffle his hair with a dry towel as he make his way back to the living room. He's about to get himself a warm milk when the channel he's watching suddenly interrupted with the news. 

"A strong 9.0 magnitude earthquake is predicted to hit our country-" Kyungsoo could only stare at the screen, heartbeat quicken. "-Everyone is asked not to be panic and please give full cooperation for everyone's safety-" 

He is scared, he is so scared but all he could think of is Jongin, where is Jongin, he needs him.

He grab his phone and dial the number that he remembers by heart. The other line keeps ringing and when he thought Jongin is finally answering, it went straight to voicemail instead. 

He tries again.

But Jongin still isn't answering. Again, he reached the voicemail for the nth time so Kyungsoo cried, "Jongin, you would come over right? Right? You would stay the night, right? Jongin.."

He wipe his tears away as he put his phone down eventually. Giving up from trying to reach him, he accept that tonight, he will face this alone.

Kyungsoo drag his feet to the sofa, sitting down calmly. He looks outside the building to see the rain has start pouring and the wind blows strongly. Everyone is rushing outside, running away to their safety, sirens could be heard on the street while authorities trying to keep the situation calm when all it does is to stir more panic.

He close his eyes while resting his back on the soft cushion. He know Jongin would come over, he will come over. It's been awhile since they last saw each other, and forever isn't for them. They weren't meant for each other Kyungsoo learn to accept it, and it's fine.

But if tonight the world is ending, his fears wouldn't be irrelevant because Jongin would stay over and hold him tight while the sky is falling. Even if this is their last goodbye.

A loud thunder bombing the sky and the electricity immediately cuts off. Screams and shouting could be heard clearly now. The rain pours even harsher and the wind blows even wildly.

A lone tear falls down to his cheek; he will come over, right?

A knock suddenly comes abruptly. It sounded rush, "Do Kyungsoo! Are you there?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it using my phone so I apologise for any mistakes


End file.
